Shade Dragon
by Shiek Salim Rashal
Summary: Alt version of how Yang gets to the tribe in V5. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

RoosterTeeth owns RWBY so does Monty.

* * *

"So you're looking for someone, right?" Shay D Mann grinned, missing a tooth from where Yang had decked him.

"Are you offering help or do I need to even a tooth on your other side next?" Yang asked, crossing her arms under her large, DD breasts, seeing Shay eyeing her movement.

"Do I look like the kind of guy to lie?"

"Actually, yes." Yang narrowed her mesmerizing lilac eyes and the slightly older man. "What's in it for you?"

"More like I got nothing to lose," Shay explained. "If I got nothing to lose, I'm sure I could think of something as a reward. Who is it that's caught your lovely eye?"

"Raven Branwen. Heard of her?"

Shay's grin grew. "Of course I do. She happens to be the chief of my tribe." That caught Yang's attention and Shay noticed. "What business do you have with her?"

"My own. Now, how's about taking me to see her?"

"Ooh! No can do, Sugar Tits." Shay shook his head. "I'd rather not bring back some riff-raff to my dear chief. Think what would happen to my rep. But, if this is an emergency, I might be persuaded to help you out."

"Ugh!" Yang rolled her eyes. "What is it you want?"

"Been a long time since I had a good piece of tail," Shay admitted. "How's about a quick fuck?" really, Shay was planning on more than a quickie. With him losing a tooth to Yang, he'd make her his cock slave and bring her back to the tribe to fuck whenever he liked. He might even breed her for good measure. Looking the blonde bombshell up and down, Yang would give her viable offspring.

Yang flipped him off. "That quick enough for ya?"

Shay shrugged. "Guess not. Oh well. Good luck finding Raven on your own." He moved to walk off when he felt a hand grasp his wrist.

"Wait," Yang said, eyeing the ground before looking up to meet his gaze. Was she actually going to do this? Raven was the quickest way of getting to Ruby and the others and it would just be a quick fuck. Besides, the last (and only) guy she had sex with before had been Sky Lark after the dance and several times after in secret so it had been some time since she had her high.

Her mind made up, Yang pulled Shay back toward her and crashed their lips together. Yang rolled her eyes before shutting them as she felt Shay smile into the kiss that they now shared. "Mmmfff!" Yang's moan was stiffled as she felt Shay's hands drift down to feel her finely plump ass.

His touch didn't last for long as he needed both his hands to start to undress himself, mainly his belt and pants. Yang followed suit by shrugging off her jacket, boots, pants, and finally her top. Yang wore no bra so her large DD tits were free the second her top was gone. Needless to say, Shay was all over them.

Shay smiled as he took Yang's breasts with both hands, feeling how large they were; firm and extremely soft. The girls back at the tribe didn't have tits this big, except for Raven. Shay made up his mind as he started sucking and biting the flesh around Yang's nipples, he was definitely taking her back as his cock slave.

"Mmmmm!" Shay moaned as he motorboated Yang's more than generous rack, coating them with his saliva. "Fuck! Your tits are amazing."

"Tell me something I don't know," Yang proudly stuck her chest out some more for Shay to fondle. She was 19, capable of knowing that her chest was larger than most. And speaking of large. "Looks like you're coming between us."

"Was that a pun?"

"What do you think, dick? Or, what does your dick think?"

Shay's cock had grown to 7 ½ inches, around the same size Sky had been when he had fucked her back at Beacon. Yang found herself mesmerized byShay's rod and felt a wetness between her bare thighs.

Shay hardly seemed to notice Yang's arousal as he was focused on further stimulating himself with the lovely young lady just 4 years his junior. "Get on your knees for a second," Shay ordered as he began stroking himself, squatting down just enough to stick his dick between Yang's pillow-like boobs. He moaned at how soft the feeling was and that Yang did not need instructing to push her mounds together as she began to move back and forth to give a massage. It helped that his cock was long enough to be kissed by Yang's delicious lips as she started sucking him off as well.

"Ooohhhh!" Shay threw his head back as his first load shot from his cock, landing on Yang's lips and her impressive tits. He smirked down at his future whore. "Looks like I just claimed your tits, love."

"Looks like you're spent," Yang said as she licked and swallowed the cum on her lip. Yang loved the hot and salty taste that his cum had.

"Don't get too comfortable, we haven't even got to the best part." Shay used his semblance of body manipulation to get his cock fully erect once again. Yang's eyes widened at how fast it happened and Shay used that time to flip Yang on all 4's as he lined up at her entrance from behind. "You fucking ready for it?" Shay teased as his cock head brushed against her wet, pink vaginal lips.

Yang craned her neck to stare at him with a challenging look. "Are you? See if you can tame the dragon." And with that, Shay was sold.

"Huugn!" Shay grunted as he pushed his length inside of Yang's hot and lubricated pussy.

"Agghh!" Yang's eyes flew open as she felt Shay fill her pussy with his throbbing cock.

"So fucking tight!" Shay said between grunts as he took to moving his hips back and forth, pumping Yang full of his cock, enjoying the feeling of being squeezed by her meat pocket. Shay put more force into it, taking hold of Yang's wide hips to give him a better grasp as he roughly fucked the blonde bombshell.

"Tired already?" Yang looked back at him. "This really is a quick fuck." Shay spanked Yang on the ass. "Hhss!" Yang bit her bottom lip.

"Your ass is as fine as your tits, slut!" Shay smiled in bliss as he spanked Yang again, watching her flesh jiggle from the hit.

"What'd you fucking call m-eeeehh!" Yang soon yelled in pleasurable pain as she felt Shay grab hold of her long, golden hair as he used it as leverage to further push inside of her during this coupling.

Shay's other hand went to fondle Yang's wildly swaying breasts, enjoying how soft they felt when he squeezed. "Ah fuck, Blondie, you submitting already? Looks like you're my slut now."

Shay didn't have long to gloat over dominating Yang as her fake arm swatted his away from her golden hair and she moved her hips back to meet with his latest thrust. "Oouuh!" both moaned as Shay hit Yang's cervix. Yang resisted more and Shay had to adapt as Yang tried reversing their positions. They eventually both ended up on their sides on the ground with their legs intertwined as Shay used one hand to grope Yang's boobs and the other joined with Yang's hand to massage where their sexes were joined. Their eyes met and they kissed once again. "Mmmfff~" both moaned as their orgasms neared climax.

"Fucking hell!" Shay yelled. "Here it comes!"

"Wait, pull out first!" Yang said, knowing she did not have anything to prevent unwanted pregnancy.

"No chance!" Shay denied as he felt his breeding rod start to twitch. "I'm filling you up good, Blondie! You're Shay's cock slut now!"

"Pull out!" Yang insisted.

"Imma take you back to my tribe as my woman. There I'll breed you constantly! Our kids will be in good standing!"

"Like hell I'm going to…. Oh. Oh. Oooh~ Yes!" Yang cried as her orgasm took over her and her body went slack.

"Uugh! Uugh! Fuck! Here it comes!" Shay gave a final trust into Yang, his cock hitting her cervix as he shot his massive, potent load inside Yang. And with his semblance of body manipulation, Shay could now impregnate Yang when he saw fit.

They both lay on the ground, their sweat-covered bodies sticking to each other in ways that sex could not. "Oh wow…" Yang said as Shay played with the ends of her loose golden hair.

"Fuck! You're worth taking back, that's for sure." Shay smirked as he kissed Yang once more, the blonde eagerly accepting. Yang smiled into the kiss.

"I imagine I'll fit right in. Raven is my mother." As soon as Yang said that, Shay began thinking of ways to tell the chief that he was going to make her a grandmother.

* * *

PM me if you want to read more.


	2. Chapter 2 AN

**Bit of an author's note, but if you liked the first chapter and want to read more, pls review or PM me for more ideas. **

**The lack of Yang lemons with minor characters is so low I wanted to do something with this fic. Any ideas about future lemons for future chapters, pls let me know. I am eager to hear feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**RoosterTeeth owns RWBY and so does Monty. **

**Before you read keep in mind this is an alternate route the story could take. If you readers prefer this route withYang and a pairing or the first chapter, let me know by review or PM for future ideas.**

* * *

Jacques Schnee looked over the file that had been given to him. He sighed and tossed it into the fire after having read it over. Another one that just wouldn't do. Was it really so hard? It had only been a few days since the incident, but he was determined to fix it as soon as possible.

His wife, Willow Schnee, had died due to alcohol poisoning in her system. She had been a beauty but Jacques had not slept with her since after they had had Whitley. She had already given him three Schnee heirs for the family name. At least, there had been.

Winter was off with the Atlas military, Weiss had all but abandoned the name, and while Whitely showed promise, he was too clingy and weak to operate a business on his own. This wouldn't be a problem, except for a detail which only now was coming to light. Nicholas Schnee had apparently made a ledger stating that after his daughter's succession, the Schnee name would have to be upheld by a hunter or huntress. Weiss would be the obvious choice, but he'd be damned if he let that rebel run the company after she disobeyed him. Then she had the nerve to show up again with her friends looking for a place to stay. Being a benevolent father, he allowed it to be so. He had far bigger things on his mind than the riff-raff she associated herself with.

He picked up the next file and paused when he saw the name and picture. It was one of Weiss' teammates, the blonde one. The name read Yang Xiao Long. Age: 19. She was certainly young enough, but of legal age. And by looking at some more of the photos, her young but mature body, long golden hair, mesmerizing violet eyes, she was a looker. The outfit she had worn during the Vytal festival showed her to have a busy chest, perhaps a D size, larger than Willow had, and wide hips practically made for birthing children. Oh yes, she would do perfectly.

Her fake arm had been replaced by a flash clone recently as well, only the finest in Atlas technology and paid for by his daughter. He would have reprimanded her, but his new mistress would have to be in top condition, so he would let it slide. He would have Klein have her brought to his chamber for… assessment.

In the meantime, he had some fine wine and cheese brought to his room and lit some candles as well to set the mood. When the young woman came, she didn't even knock, just opened the door. A bit unprofessional.

"Hey, old man Schnee, the butler said you wanted to talk with me?"

"You would be correct," Jacques discreetly eyed up the blonde bombshell before him. She would need some work, but he'd make her into a proper Atlas lady. "Please, shut the door if you would." She shrugged and did so, taking a seat at the small table inside his room. "Do you drink?"

"Never whatever this stuff is," Yang sniffed it and gave a large sip. "Sure isn't beer." What an improper drink for a lady! She'd be shown the right way of ediquitte.

"Tis a fine vintage," Jacques took a sip himself. "It does require a tempered taste."

Yang just stared at him. "Sooo… not to sound cold," a pun? ",but why am I here?"

"Ah, yes, I suppose I should get to the heart of the matter." Jacques set his drink down. "No doubt Weiss has already told you, but my wife Willow has passed away recently."

Yang's expression softened a bit. From what he read on her file, she had been abandoned by her mother as a child. She was getting susceptible. "Yeah, she mentioned it. She never really talked about her much, but I'm here for her if she needs anything." She seemed to leave it at that, but added, "And so should you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Weiss told me stuff about you," Yang's voice raised a little. "She said that all you care about is the family name or some crap like that. In case you haven't noticed, she's a Schnee too."

So he hit a snag. No matter, he could get around this. "My goal is and always has been the preservation of the Schnee line. A line I married into. And now that line is threatened. The reputation of Weiss and her siblings are in jeopardy as well."

Yang raised a brow. "How?"

"Winter and Weiss have cast the inheritance aside, they are affiliated only by name. Whitley lacks the maturity to run the company and I discovered a ledger that claims only a hunter or huntress married to a Schnee can keep the name alive should the head of the family not be a Schnee themselves."

"Meaning what aside from your failed ass ending up broke?" Yang asked. So crass. Jacques sighed. "Meaning that all of your funding in your quest would be useless. The Schnee name would mean nothing unless I find a new wife to marry and carry on the Schnee line." They locked gazes. "You want to help your friends, don't you?"

Yang glowered. She stood up. "Shove it up your ass you old fart! If this is the only reason I'm here, you can go and kiss my-!"

"Would you pleasantly calm yourself." And with those words, Yang stopped talking. It worked like a charm. Many thought that Jacques didn't have a semblance, they were wrong. His was how he married Willow in the first place, persuasion. The catch was, it only worked if the subject wanted to subconsciously comply. Meaning Yang was partly interested. He considered himself lucky that she preferred older men.

"Now then, would you be interested in becoming the next Mrs. Schnee and giving birth to my heirs?" he folded his hands as he watched her. Yang's answer would be all her own.

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"I like older men and I always wanted to be a better mom than mine was."

Jacques smiled in satisfaction. "Good answer. Now, shall we commence?"

Yang's violet eyes gained a flame of passion. "We'll do it with a Yang!" he'd make sure those puns ceased.

Walking over to her, Jacques wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Yang in for a kiss. "Hmmmhmm!" Jacques laughed into the kiss. Yang's lips were plump and soft, warm unlike Willow's.

Yang felt her body press against his, felt the growing erection through his pants and giggled at the feeling of his mustache touching the skin above her lip. "Kuhehe!" Yang wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Jacques didn't even protest as Yang worked her tongue into his mouth and started to wrestle with his own. She was dominant, something that concerned him slightly. A good woman would let him dictate how things were run. So he spanked her on the ass

"Gnha!" Yang gasped giving Jacques the chance to pin her tongue with his own. They separated, a trail of saliva fell between them.

"Now, undress yourself."

Yang wanted no time in doing so, her clothes practically falling off. She wore a yellow bra and thong underneath and while the clothing was revealing, Jacques had no problem with it now. Her curvy ass, her large D size breasts, her wide hips were now his and he would put them to use as he bred his new lover. She would give birth to the new Schnee heir!

Jacques quickly cast her bra aside and brought his lips to her left nipple, sucking on Yang's flesh as he stimulated her. She began panting. "Haa! Hnnn! Fuck! Keep it up, you old man!" Hearing her call him that earned her a spank on the ass "Gnnha!

He used his free hand to feel and squeeze Yang's other breasts, enjoying the feeling that came with it. She was so much bigger than Willow, her breasts would easily fill with milk to nurture their future child - children. Breasts like these and those hips would ensure he would have many back-ups in the Schnee line. And making those children with Yang would be the best part.

Yang was let down when he stopped sucking at her breast, but her excitement grew when he took off his pants to show his 6 ½ hard cock. It was smaller than the ones she was used to, but it had been so long since she had been fucked she would take what was given.

"You planning on breeding me with that? We might have to go a few rounds if you think that can knock me up first go."

"Don't doubt my performance, my previous children were all conceived on the first try. I look forward to putting your hips to good use."

Yang grinned as she pulled her thong off and tossed it aside. "I can think of another way first."

They walked over to the bed, but before Yang could climb on, Jacques grabbed her from behind and began massaging her clit and pressing kisses to her neck. Yang closed her eyes as she enjoyed the sensation. She could feel him positioning himself at the entrance and she reached a hand to guide him inside of her.

Yang's pussy parted as Jacques began entering her, slowly at first, but seeing as she wasn't a virgin, he thrust himself all the way inside of the blonde. "Ahhh! Fuck that feels good! Hrrmmmffmm!" Yang tilted her head so Jacques could capture her lips once more.

The feeling of being inside a pussy as tight as Yang sent Jacques into a lust as he started bucking his hips from behind Yang. He felt her perfect ass pressing against his skin and he reached his arms around to feel her divine breasts once more. He felt he had chosen well in the future mother of his children.

Not having the stamina he used to, Jacques picked up his pace once he felt Yang have her first orgasm from having her pussy pounded and boobs fondled. "AHHHH! Yes! Fuck me like I'm your whore! Give me more of your dick!"

They moved to where they were on all fours, a favorite for Jacques and the one he had impregnated Willow with on all 3 accounts. "Hrrgn!" He grunted as he grabbed Yang's hips to thrust deep inside of her. It was made easier as Yang bucked her hips back to meet his thrusts.

"Ohhh! I feel it coming!" Jacques warned. "Get ready for it! Get ready to carry the Schnee heir!"

"Ohhh! Yes! Fuck!" Yang cried as another orgasm rocked her. "Knock me up if you're man enough! Offfmmmff!" Jacques spanked her again for that.

"Here it comes… hnghhrn!" Jacques gave one last mighty thrust into Yang as his seed shot out in potent ropes into her womb seeking to perform their duty and fertilize her waiting egg. They both collapsed on the bed, Jacques still inside of Yang as more of his seed shot out into her womb.

From their spooning position, Yang heaved heavy breaths as she felt Jacques seed continue to shoot inside of her. "I gotta say, for an older man, you had a lot built up."

"Hmm. As much as necessary to ensure I impregnate you with the Schnee heir."

Yang almost deadpanned. "It was a little short for my liking. I guess we'll just have to do it the Yang way next time."

* * *

**Again, this chapter is completely seperate from the first and is an alternate route. If you prefer the first chapter direction or this one, review or PM me for feedback and suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**RoosterTeeth owns RWBY and so does Monty. **

**Before you read this is the route of Yang going with the tribe for the 1st route. I'll still continue with the 2nd in another chapter. Any ideas for other characters to conquer the dragon, let me know.**

* * *

"Hrrhnn~ You like that?" Shay whispered to his lover's ear before giving it a small nip.

The Busty blonde who he was thrusting into from behind didn't seem to mind in the slightest. "Huu~ Haa~ Haa~" Yang cutely moaned as his rod seemed to stretch inside her hot cavern to hit every sensitive spot she had to offer. "That all you, oooh~ got?" she moved her hips back to meet his next thrust. "Fucking give it to me, lover boy."

"If you insist." He spanked her, watching in delight as the soft skin of her round ass jiggled from the assault.

"Fuuh~" Yang moaned, her eyes briefly turning red as they continued rutting like wild Grimm. Shay had only just taken her to the tribe the other day (making frequent stops along the journey so the two of them could elope in the woods before arriving).

Raven hadn't seemed too surprised to see her daughter, she hardly acknowledged her at all. If she was even concerned that her daughter was now belonging to a man in their tribe as his own personal cock whore, she didn't openly express it. This both eased and worried Shay. On one hand, he knew that Raven wouldn't care about him fucking her daughter like a bitch in heat and trying his best to pump a baby into her. On the other, her lack of concern meant she didn't care enough to raise his own status in the tribe.

"Hrrgn~!" Shay gripped his woman's hips so he could thrust far enough to bury his entire rod inside of her. Maybe if he got Yang more exposed to the tribe, let some of the other men have a go with her with him, which could earn them more popularity. Not that he would say anything, but he heard that Raven had been quite the ride for a wonderful shag when she was younger.

His hands briefly moved from Yang's hips to properly feel and squeeze her large assets up front. He pinched her nipples and gave a small tug, enjoying hearing Yang moan from his touch. With his semblance of body manipulation, he stopped his thrusting and let his dick vibrate inside of her.

Yang's violet eyes widened as she felt the vibrations travel from her core and all throughout her body. "Oh Dust! Fuck that feels good~!" Yang threw her head back and gripped the furs of the mat as she felt some of her sexual juices leak out of her.

Sensing Yang to be vulnerable, Shay rubbed at her clit while slowly starting to thrust again into the young woman he claimed as his own.

"Ahhh~ Oooohhh~ yeah~" Yang's vision began to cloud. At least, it did before she felt Shay grab a hold of her long, golden locks as he pulled her back as he started thrusting faster into her. "Easy with my hair," Yang growled through pleasure as she felt her eyes go red. Even if she would only let her lover touch her hair, it didn't mean he could do it all the time.

"Oh, don't you worry about a thing, sugar tits," his balls smacked against her skin as he thrust himself forward. "I know how rough you like it."

He had her on that one. With how often they had fucked on the journey to the village, Shay had discovered the secrets of Yang's body and how to best turn her on. Her hair was a sensitive topic, but if it was done during doggy style (a favorite for both of them) she could tolerate it. But it also meant that Yang had a sense of what turned her partner on as well.

Yang separated from their current position, instantly missing the warm feeling that came from being filled with his vibrating cock. Looking at it now, she saw that he had yet to disengage his semblance so his dick was vibrating, waiting for action.

Getting down on her knees, Yang looked up at the man who had conquered her body and placed an open kiss to the head of his cock before she pressed her massive breasts along his still vibrating shaft and began to squeeze and massage them along his length.

"Ahhh fuck, gorgeous~!" Shay moaned in extascy as Yang gave him the best titty fuck he had ever experienced in his life. "Yeah, just like that~"

The more Yang continued to massage his member with her fleshy mounds, the more Shay's cock seemed to grow before her eyes. Seeing this, Yang enveloped the head of his member once again as she began licking and sucking on it. When she felt she could take a decent enough portion of his dick in her mouth, Yang began to lightly bob her head.

They both collectively moaned as pleasure began taking over very specific regions of their bodies. It wasn't long before Yang could taste a saltier flavor begin to invade her wet cavern as some of Shay's seed began to leak out. She eagerly licked at the tip, savoring the salty taste as it tickled her tongue and down her throat.

"Aw, fuck, love~ I'm about to-," before he could finish, Shay pulled his vibrating cock from Yang's mouth, grabbed her by the hips and flipped her over so her ass was pointed to the air as he thrust back inside of her glistening pussy.

"Hnn~ Hnn~ Hnn~ Hnngh~" Shay continuously moaned as he pounded Yang from this position.

"Haa~ Haa~ Too hot to handle, lover boy~?" Yang teased as she twisted her torso so she could see her lover rapidly plow into her from behind.

"Oh, just you wait, love," Shay said with a maniacal grin. "I got something hot coming your way real soon~"

They both knew that Yang was not on any form of birth control and Shay had not been shy about his reasoning for bridging Yang back to the tribe with him. He had come in her several times, each time letting his seed accumulate within her womb, waiting until the amount was overwhelming and with his semblance, he would have control over the semen inside of her. With tits as large and glorious as hers and hips practically molded by the gods, Shay would see every aspect of Yang's body be put to proper use. Shay would be sure to breed this sunny dragon and have her give him some of the strongest sons and daughters their tribe would ever see and he would move up the tribe hierarchy.

"I'm about to knock you up, love~" Shay grinned as he felt his release run along his length.

"Fucking try it!" Yang yelled in pure enjoyment of her situation. "Let's go out with a Y-Yaaaaaaahhhh~!" she moaned as her own orgasm took over her.

Shay followed suit not a second later, pumping his copious seed deep into his lover, Yang, letting it go and settled with the rest of his seed lying in wait and willing it to go and fertilize his cock slave. She was his woman now.

He collapsed on top of Yang, his still vibrating cock shooting a continuous stream of his baby batter inside of her. Her violet eyes met his and Shay grabbed her head and pulled her forward for a final kiss before he spanked her on the ass again. He was conquering the dragon in more ways than one.

* * *

**Again, this is a continuation of the 1st route, the 2nd will be next for the ones who wanted to see that. Any ideas for future sex scenes let me know by PM or review.**


End file.
